


Life's No Fun Without a Good Scare

by woojaes



Series: nct but add disney [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Monsters, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojaes/pseuds/woojaes
Summary: Bearing the title of Pumpkin King of Halloweentown comes with great responsibility. Only a few years after Jack Skellington's Disaster known as Halloweenmas, so famous that Jaemin once overheard the Easter Bunny talking about it in the Hinterlands, the residents of Halloweentown want Christmas. Again.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: nct but add disney [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602328
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Life's No Fun Without a Good Scare

**Author's Note:**

> so, i decided to write this on a whim. this is for those of you like me who love both halloween and christmas, and combining the two. 
> 
> if you haven't seen the original movie, a nightmare before christmas, this might not make much sense. but for those who haven't, a quick summary: jack skellington gets bored of halloween so he decides to have christmas in halloweentown, but it doesn't go well. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy! ♡

Bearing the title of Pumpkin King of Halloweentown comes with great responsibility. It's a crown of prestige, given to only the best, the scariest creature ever to exist, and that in itself weighs the heaviest. Unfortunately for Jaemin, when famed skeleton Jack Skellington renounced his title and stepped down from the throne, Halloweentown needed an heir, and, well, someone had to do it. Jaemin just so happened to be the ugliest and most disgusting ghoul in town (at the time, as one of the witches had a baby recently who could definitely take the title from him) and a lack of other scary suitors to take the job.

It does mean Jaemin gets to walk around in black and white pinstripes and gets a special discount when he visits Skullberry Shake and orders an eyeball sundae, so it's not all that bad. But with great responsibility comes great power, or something like that, and now residents of Halloweentown come to _him_ with their troubles, though he can't remember Jack ever taking on the role of mediator and therapist.

Jaemin is saddled with the amazing opportunity to organise the annual Halloween celebration, which is an honour, really, except that for most of the year leading up to September, Jaemin doesn't really have a great deal of work to do. He can only conclude that sheer boredom is the reason for resident uproar over what Jaemin would consider trivial matters, like one of the witches brewing a potion so potent it killed one of the ghosts again, or one of the werewolves and one of the vampires showing up at the dentist at the same time. 

He gets it, he does. For a town dedicated to the existence of the creepiest holiday in the world, with over 100 days left until October 31st, it gets boring. Jaemin knows this first hand. Jaemin the ghoul used to spend his summers tending to the fattening pumpkin patch and eating eyes-creams with Donghyuck the demon and Chenle the corpse under a spiderweb parasol in the town square, but now Jaemin The Pumpkin King has to physically pry apart Renjun the redcap and Yangyang the gremlin, lest they murder each other. Not that Jaemin is opposed to murder, of course, but not under his leadership, not if he doesn't want the mayor poking around and making inquiries.

So it stands to reason that maybe it's a little hard to adjust. When Jaemin first placed the pumpkin crown on his head and the grim reaper let him borrow his scythe for the photo taken for The Mourning Times, this isn't quite how he envisaged it would be. And maybe he's a bit out of his depth. He's a _ghoul_ , for hell's sake, not one of those happy supernaturals.

Getting the residents on his side isn't the problem; in fact, they've probably taken to him faster than he would've taken to a new leader, since Jack ruled for 200 years and Jaemin was alive for almost 165 of them. No. Only a few years after Jack's Disaster known as Halloweenmas, so famous that Jaemin once overheard the Easter Bunny talking about it in the Hinterlands, the residents of Halloweentown want Christmas. Again.

Apparently they haven't learned. Jack was so well-respected that regular townsfolk didn't stand a chance if they asked. They were shut down. Now, Jaemin doesn't have quite so much confidence. He's a people pleaser (and also a monster, but those two things aren't mutually exclusive) so he finds it very difficult to say no; a group of witches corners him as he's leaving The Snake Barrel tavern and point wands so close to his face he's worried he'll inhale them. 

One witch curls a finger towards his face, her long black fingernails dangerously close to his nose. "It's November 2nd," she drawls, and Jaemin watches as she presses the tip of her claw into his skin. It doesn't hurt, not even a little bit, but Jaemin flinches anyway.

"I started a new calendar yesterday," he answers, voice sickly-sweet, the same voice he uses to lure human souls to their consumption. 

She isn't having it. Her talon presses further into his thick skin, beady eyes narrowing into little slits. "We want to have Christmas again," she says, cutting straight to the point, and Jaemin eyes each of the witches' spiky wands mere centimetres from his face, gives his signature saccharine smile and promises to see what he can do.

And apparently as king, he can do what he wants. Within reason. Even if it's against better judgement, and the mayor disapproves.

Thus, he calls a town meeting at the square two weeks later (wearing the pumpkin crown to assert his authority, even if Donghyuck laughed at him when he suggested the idea because he's _king_ now, he talks and people listen) and declares Halloweenmas 2.0. It's met with some trepidation as most of the sour-mood supernaturals are old and set in their ways, but the majority of residents are happy with it.

This time, though, Jaemin is going to do it _right._ Unlike a remake of the events of Christmas 1993, Jaemin has a fool-proof plan, one that doesn't involve kidnapping anyone (and again it's not like he's really bothered by that, he just doesn't want to go down in history as the king who dissolved into madness doing the same thing as his predecessor but expecting different results).

After that fateful night, leaders of the seven Holiday Worlds decided to keep their doors open. Anyone was welcome to visit any town they wished. One time when Jaemin was a ghouligan he and Renjun went to Valentinetown because they were intrigued by the smell of melted chocolate; everything was pink and heart-shaped, the residents had wings and carried bows and arrows, and walking teddy bears held bouquets of red roses. It was disgusting, and Jaemin vowed never to return. 

Apparently it's not enough that the residents can walk to the forest themselves and enter the Christmas door if that's what they want. They just want to steal, the thieves. But Jaemin is smarter than them, and at least wants to _try_ and get Sandy Claw's consent first.

He's never visited Christmastown, but there's a first time for everything.

So one morning he walks to the Hinterlands, knocks on the Christmas door, and steps inside. There's nothing to greet him, nothing except the smell of gingerbread, peppermint and cranberry, and mountains of snow. And it's everywhere. Jaemin steps out of the tree into knee-deep snow, cringing as the water seeps into his suit, and pulls a face as he's met with twinkling lights in the distance, trees reaching up into the sky with what looks to be stars dotting the tips of each one. There's candy cane streetlamps and pinecone chimneys, and it's all very festive, _too festive_ for his liking; in the back of his mind he asks himself why anyone would care for a town like this, especially when the green slime fountain of Halloweentown is so welcoming.

Wading through the thick snow, Jaemin follows the sound of laughter and joy ( _disgusting_ ) down the side of the mountain to a collection of gingerbread houses at the bottom. Somewhere else, just beyond the houses, a gingerbread factory puffs out cinnamon dust smoke while the elves inside, dressed in ghastly red and green, work tirelessly to make… _things._ Jaemin doesn't really know what they're making, and he's not quite as enthusiastic about Christmas as Jack was, but it's probably a lot less fun than holding a human hostage while he eats their soul because there's nothing Jaemin enjoys more than that, if he's being honest.

The closer he gets to the source of the happiness, the louder the laughing gets too, and it's only when he's within eyesight of the factory that the first scream is heard. It's music to Jaemin's ears actually, and his unbeating heart swells with pride. Someone even _faints_. They've probably never been scared so much in their life, and Jaemin being able to do that without even trying sends a spurt of energy through his body, like ants crawling up along his insides. 

He finds Sandy Claws in the house next to the factory, but Jaemin isn't expecting him to be young and beautiful. Urban legend says he's supposed to be an old man with a white beard in a red suit, but the Sandy Claws who greets him at the door is none of those things, and Jaemin can't stop staring. 

He's no stranger to beautiful humans. He likes the beautiful ones as they have the most delicious souls. The fear only makes it taste better. But this creature, human or magical being, whatever he is, confuses his instincts. Normally when Jaemin sees beautiful humans he wants to sink his teeth into them, but not this man. At least not in a murderous way. Instead, he wants to slide his thick grey palms into the human's delicate little ones and hold them. 

Sandy Claws clears his throat. "When you're done looking at me like I'm a piece of meat," he starts. "I asked what you're doing here. From Halloweentown, I assume?"

Jaemin nods, dumbfounded. His vocal chords don't seem to work.

"Well. Hi. I'm Santa Claus, but you can call me Jeno. I'm the king of Christmastown."

Jaemin tries, he really does, to fashion his face into something positive but his eyes go wide and his jaw drops at the revelation, and it seems even Jeno senses his surprise as he holds out his pretty, unblemished hand and smiles, two rows of perfect teeth visible between his parted lips. Jaemin isn't really sure of what to do with this either; not one person in his almost 200 year lifespan has ever greeted him with a handshake (or even greeted him at all, for that matter) so he just stares at Jeno's manicured fingers and thinks about how nice it would be to have them on his rough skin, unrestrained.

"But the stories," Jaemin starts. "You don't look like Santa Claus."

Jeno pulls his hand back to his chest, seemingly unbothered by Jaemin's lack of social skills. "Oh. Well, the original Santa Claus was my dad. But he retired last year, so now it's me." 

There's no sign of a beard, white hair or a ridiculous red suit. Jaemin thinks he's lying, but he doesn't want to stay in Christmastown longer than he needs to. 

"Well, _Jeno_ ," he says, exaggerating his name. Jeno raises one single, perfectly-shaped eyebrow and tilts his head in curiosity. "I'm Jaemin, the king of Halloweentown. I'm here to ask a favour."

Jeno clicks his tongue. "And what is it?"

If there's anything Jaemin is an expert in, apart from ghoul chess, it's charming humans. He can corner them against walls and smile wide, showing off rows of pointy teeth, and humans are mesmerised by him and curiously willing to surrender. He uses a voice dripping in sugar itself, and they fall apart at his fingertips. Normally humans so happy to submit would never go near him without his charm.

Jeno, however, is unaffected. Maybe it's the fact that he's a king, but he has a little more self control than most people; when Jaemin leans closer, exposing his fangs, Jeno makes no move to back away. Instead he glances at them, makes a face and drags his eyes back up to meet Jaemin's. "My residents, they're getting a little bored. And they want to experience Christmas again, like I'm sure your father remembers." 

Jeno's eyes narrow into thin slits, not with happiness but with skepticism. "Yeah, he does. So you've come here to bargain?" 

Bargain, steal. The answer isn't really important. Jaemin links his fingers and taps his claw-like fingernails against each other. "Let's call it that, yes. I'm here to ask if you would let us _borrow_ Christmas this year." 

Jeno frowns, which makes the only wrinkle on his otherwise sculpted face. "And how do I know you're not trying to steal Christmas again like I'm sure _you_ remember?" 

"Well, you see," Jaemin slings one of his long arms over Jeno's shoulders, who only slightly buckles with the weight. "Jack didn't ask." 

The human pushes Jaemin's arm away from him and stands perfectly still, entirely unconvinced. "When he stole our holiday, or when he kidnapped my dad?"

Jaemin doesn't know how well he can portray embarrassment, he just hopes it's enough that his smile drops and he uses his most sincere voice. "I don't plan on holding you hostage, Jeno. I doubt you're the type to come quietly." 

The king only shakes his head. "I'm sorry Jaemin. The answer's no. Now please leave, you're scaring the elves."

Jaemin does, eventually, but only after making mental plans to visit again.

Jaemin calls a town meeting as soon as he arrives back home, and the residents gather around the slime fountain as he stands on the iron platform, towering above them. 

"Friends," he starts, speaking into a funnel web to amplify the sound. "Sadly, Santa Claus did not give us permission to have our own Christmas."

He's met with a chorus of whines and moans that sounds more like a pack of wolves than anything else. Probably the werewolves themselves. "But fear not," he continues. "I can be quite persuasive. I think Santa Claus will bow down with enough pressure."

When the meeting ends and the residents disperse, Donghyuck follows him towards the pumpkin castle that sits on the hill, stopping in front of the large gates guarding the entrance.

"You know," Donghyuck starts. "You can say no. To the Christmas thing. I think it's a horrible idea, actually."

"Not when I already agreed," he answers. "I agree, though. Christmastown stinks and it's disgusting. Can't imagine why anyone would want to live there."

Above them, skull clouds move in front of the pumpkin sun and plunge the town into a deep darkness. One of the werewolves howls to the full moon, a regular occurrence. 

"Are you going again tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, Santa doesn't know though." 

Donghyuck claps his hands together. "Excellent. I'm coming with you. Maybe when he sees both of us he'll understand we mean business."

✩✩✩

Jeno looks displeased to see him again, if it's even possible. During their meeting yesterday his face had remained mostly neutral, like he really didn't care that Jaemin was there, though today as soon as Jaemin and Donghyuck step out of the tree and into the snow, Jeno storms towards them, body full of human rage.

"How lovely to see you again, Jeno," Jaemin grins, showing off all of his teeth again, and Jeno stops in his tracks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't share the same sentiment, Jaemin. I told you that the answer is no." 

Jaemin rests his chin on top of his claws and shrugs his shoulders. "My residents can be very distressed if they don't get what they want," he says. "Would you like to deal with a hoard of vampires who want to paint the town red?" 

Jeno's eyes narrow even further. "No, I wouldn't. But you're a monster, isn't that your job?"

Donghyuck clicks his forked tongue next to him, and with it Jeno finally acknowledges his place there. "Sticks and stones, Jeno. Sticks and stones."

Jeno's thin eyes flit between the two, taking in Donghyuck's tail and red eyes. "You bought a friend?" 

Donghyuck, always the charmer, holds out one of his hands, his long pointy fingernails painted red. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Donghyuck, I'm a demon, and you smell delicious." 

Jaemin's not sure what he's expecting Jeno to do, but it's definitely not step forward and grasp the hand outstretched, and shake it gently. "Threatening me won't get me to say yes." 

Donghyuck's eyes shine with glee and he bows low enough that his face is level with Jeno's, lips spreading into a grin. Jaemin only just hears what he says next. "It wasn't a threat, actually. Consider it a peace offering. If you agree, I won't eat your soul. It's a win-win situation." 

For a second it actually looks like Jeno considers it; he frowns so his eyebrows knit together on his forehead and he seems to be thinking, and maybe on the brink of saying yes as he pulls his hand from Donghyuck's grasp. He carefully wipes his palm on his clothes, which Jaemin would comment on if he wasn't trying to impress him, but then he gingerly shakes his head. "It wouldn't be right, the elves have been working so hard. And my reindeer, they look forward to it all year. I even polished Rudolph's nose so it's extra bright, you know? It's not fair on them."

Jaemin blinks and shares a look with Donghyuck next to him. Other than himself, Donghyuck is the scariest in Halloweentown. He's not afraid to sprinkle compliments mixed with light-hearted threats on humans so they surrender, and he has a fairly high success rating when it comes to soul-hunting. Jeno doesn't even ripple or wrinkle, he's utterly perfect.

"Then consider this," Jaemin says suddenly. "I'm sure you must be busy and could use spare pairs of hands." Donghyuck's eyes widen in alarm and he grips Jaemin's wrist, but he continues. "We could join you. Mutually." 

Maybe it's because Jeno had looked so small and apologetic, or maybe just because he's just cute as fuck, but the words slip out before he can stop them. Donghyuck bites his red lips and keeps quiet.

"You want to help us?" Jeno appears to be genuinely surprised. His eyebrows shoot up into his hairline and Jaemin internally _coos_ , what the fuck.

"Yeah? Yeah, we want to help you."

Jeno's face relaxes and he smiles. It melts his features and Jaemin has to ignore the throb of his fangs in his mouth; he doesn't want to eat Jeno, not like all the other pretty humans. He would much rather keep Jeno alive, talk to him if he gets lucky enough. 

"Alright then. Compromise. I can deal with that," Jeno says. "If you want the real Christmas experience, I suggest you start work at 8am. As you say, we're _very_ busy. We have a lot to prepare."

Donghyuck turns to face Jaemin with fire in his eyes, which he pointedly ignores. 

"See you tomorrow morning, demons," Jeno adds before he backs away. "And don't be late." 

✩✩✩

Donghyuck is angry, that much is obvious. When they step back through the tree and arrive in the familiar forest in Halloweentown Donghyuck sulks off ahead, grumbling under his breath about complaining to the mayor. Technically the mayor is only an elected official, he can't make decisions alone, and Jaemin's word is law. Or something like that. But still, if Donghyuck (the most easy-going and extroverted demon in the town, who isn't afraid to try anything) hates the news, he worries the other residents will too. So it's with a sigh that he calls another town meeting, and stands on the iron plinth in the town square waiting for their arrival.

"So," he starts when everyone has gathered around the fountain. Renjun and Yangyang stand next to each other somewhere in the back, arms thrown over shoulders. They're friends again, but by the end of Jaemin's speech they'll probably go back to attempted murder. "We're having Christmas!"

The town erupts into cheers and claps, and Jaemin allows them to bask for a moment.

"There is a slight catch," he announces, and the praise stops while every resident turns to stare at him one by one. It's a little unnerving; Jaemin has never really liked being the centre of attention. 

He clears his throat. "We have to go to Christmastown. Santa Claus won't let us have it here." 

He's met with a variety of responses: some just blink and stare blankly, some whine and groan, someone even throws their own head at him, which he dodges with a scowl. 

"Why can't we steal it?" someone shouts. And even Jaemin doesn't have an answer for it. When the witches first propositioned him all those weeks ago he wouldn't have thought twice about stealing Christmas. He would've done it in a heartbeat. Part of him still wants to. Another, bigger part of him wants to go back because Jeno is there and he makes Jaemin's insides feel like a swarm of flies. Probably the latter.

"We need to be there at 8am so I suggest you all get some sleep," he says quickly, eager to get away and hide in the castle. "See you all tomorrow."

He drops the funnel and scurries away from the fountain as fast as he can, even as the sound of protests follows him up the hill to the gates. He slips inside and locks them behind him, and lays in bed unable to sleep, wondering if he's trying too hard.

✩✩✩

True to his word, Jeno puts the residents to work at 8am sharp, having barely stepped through the tree trunk before he's giving orders. Apparently the elves have been briefed on the supernatural uprising, and know not to engage with any of the creatures even if targeted specifically. Jeno also makes it very clear to Jaemin that if _any_ of his residents try anything, they'll be banished forever and the door sealed. 

Reluctantly, he gathers the flesh-and-soul-eating ones in a circle in the snow and makes them promise not to harass, stalk or attempt to eat any of the elves or humans of Christmastown no matter how tempting they may be, and they reluctantly agree even if it's only to keep the peace.

Donghyuck and Chenle both send glares over their shoulders as they're whisked away to work in the factory like most of the others, though Jaemin avoids their eyes and just stands next to Jeno outside of his gingerbread house, silent.

"Thank you for volunteering to help," Jeno says suddenly, twisting the end of his shirt between gentle fingers. 

"Maybe save your thanks until after Christmas," Jaemin says in return, teeth glinting under the twinkling lights that tower over them as he grins. "They're only used to working this hard one night a year."

"With your help we might even finish before Christmas this year. The elves work almost 24/7 lately," he hums, and gestures inside the house with one of his perfect fingers. "Do you want to come in? Do you drink?"

It takes Jaemin a few seconds to realise Jeno is _inviting_ him into his house and offering him a drink that Jaemin has never tried, but he's already an undead monster, whatever Jeno is offering him it can't be _that_ bad. He never normally reaches this layer of human interaction, not unless he's actually trying; Jeno doesn't seem to be scared of him like other humans are, a fact which both amazes and bothers him at the same time.

Jaemin follows Jeno inside and it's definitely not as nice as the pumpkin castle but it does have its charms; there's a giant Christmas tree filling up almost all the space in the living room, an inviting bowl of what looks like hot wine in the centre of the kitchen table, plus candy cane straws and more gingerbread. It's a bit of an overkill really because the entire building is made of gingerbread, held together using sugar syrup and royal icing, so why there needs to be gingerbread _inside_ makes no sense to Jaemin.

"Well, I don't want to be homeless," Jeno answers when Jaemin asks about it. And in fairness he's right, so he doesn't ask anymore.

Jaemin sits on one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen, grabs a ceramic cup and pours himself some of the spiced wine while Jeno sits opposite and does the same. It lacks Jaemin's regular home comforts like blood and bat wings, but it's not bad; when he takes a sip it warms his bones, from the top of his skull down to his toes. It's strange.

"Well? How is it?" Jeno asks. 

Jaemin smacks his lips together, savouring the taste. Something fruity lingers on his tongue. "Delicious," he says, leaning forward to rest his chin on his palm, and his elbow on the wooden table. He uses the voice again, the one reserved for his meals, and he swears he sees Jeno's cheeks flood with colour and he breaks their eye contact to instead fiddle with his own fingers.

"Thank you," he says, voice quiet in a way Jaemin hasn't heard from him yet. If he knew anything about human emotions he would say Jeno is shy, judging only based on decades of research, and that in itself brings insects to his stomach, or at least that's what it feels like.

They talk until the sun, shaped like mistletoe in this town, sets behind snow mountain. The moon isn't full here either; it's a crescent and rotated on its side, something that reminds Jaemin of a smile. They leave the gingerbread house while twinkling lights draped over every surface guide them to the factory, where finally with a whistle the supernatural creatures come shuffling out, looking more dead than they did when they arrived.

Donghyuck holds the shoulders of one of the elves, a short blonde one whose name tag reads Mark. The elf doesn't even look scared but apparently that doesn't stop Donghyuck from trying; in fact the little elf _beams_ up at Donghyuck and Jaemin sees Donghyuck's face do something he's never seen before: it softens, eyes changing from a fiery red to something more subtle. Donghyuck practically melts. 

In the span of 12 hours, with the mutual agreement to ignore natural instincts in favour of working together, they manage to double the number of gifts being made. They also manage to cut double the amount of mistletoe from the bushes, chop down 100 extra trees, and shovel more snow. In Jeno's words it shaves hours off their workload and will give the elves a whole day of rest before Jeno makes his rounds on Christmas Eve, so even if they had to endure horrifying working conditions, it's worth it in the end.

Jaemin can't quite believe he's _thankful_ for it, and what's even more weird is he can't believe his residents are also pretty thankful for it. When they retreat back to the grimy fountain, they clap him on the back and thank him for Christween, which is a much better alternative to Halloweenmas, at least, and Jaemin crawls into bed with his first genuine, accomplished smile.

✩✩✩

When Jaemin next visits Christmastown, it's on December 26th. He leaves Halloweentown at dawn, much too early for anyone else to be awake, and steps out of the tree trunk into the familiar snow. It's so familiar there are even footprints left behind from the last visit, but what's unfamiliar is the eerie quietness of everything. The factory is closed, the lights are off and there's no lingering smell of gingerbread. The elves and other humans are probably sleeping in, enjoying much needed rest that preparations always end in.

But Jaemin isn't here to see them. He goes straight to Jeno's house, pulls the candy cane knocker and knocks three times on the door, hard enough that it cracks the biscuit. 

Jeno doesn't immediately answer; around thirty or so seconds later, he opens the door wearing _adorable_ red and white pyjamas with hair sticking up in all angles. He looks as beautiful as ever, even tired and grumpy. "What are you doing here? You know I was awake all night. I thought you were done with the Christmas thing."

Jeno rubs his eyes and he yawns, and such an action makes Jaemin want to bundle Jeno between his arms and kiss his tiny face. 

Instead, from behind his back Jaemin produces a rose; it's black and smells of deadly nightshade, but he hands it over to Jeno anyway, who blinks before grasping the stem with the tips of his fingers. 

"Well," Jaemin says. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Valentinetown with me." 

Taking one look at the (probably poisoned) rose, Jeno places it on the snow and laughs softly in that sleepy way humans do when they're still recovering from being woken up. "Is it your plan to hijack all the holidays or something?"

Jaemin grins. "Something like that."

Jeno snorts and rubs at his eyes again, though when he pulls his hands away his cheeks are a pretty shade of light pink and he smiles, with the action even pulling the corners of his eyes down into little crescents mimicking the moon above them. "I'd love to. Just. Let me get ready first."

(Jaemin waits by the door because he's a gentlemonster. When Jeno emerges some ten minutes later he looks just as sweet as always, blushing pink like the very colour of Valentinetown itself.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/inj4nie?s=09).


End file.
